


Hey Adora?

by ParalianPoet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Fluff, Post Season 5, Redeemed Catra, Sharing a Bed, They both need cuddles, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParalianPoet/pseuds/ParalianPoet
Summary: After banding together to defeat Horde Prime and actually restoring balance to Etheria (real balance not involving turning the planet into a weapon), Catra found herself without a place to sleep. Most of the Fright Zone was in shambles now so that was out of the question. There was no way in hell she was sleeping in the Whispering Woods.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Hey Adora?

Where should I sleep?"

After banding together to defeat Horde Prime and actually restoring balance to Etheria (real balance not involving turning the planet into a weapon), Catra found herself without a place to sleep. Most of the Fright Zone was in shambles now so that was out of the question. There was no way in hell she was sleeping in the Whispering Woods. 

And since she helped the rebellion win, Catra felt that her work earned her a roof over her head while Etheria was being rebuilt.

However, her abrupt question had interrupted Adora, Glimmer, and Bow's banter as everyone in the Princess Alliance parted ways for the night. 

"Um..." Bow hesitated. The trio looked to each other for help. Was there another spare room somewhere not being used as a jail cell for Shadow Weaver? Did they know who was willing to share a room with the person who tried to kill them on several occasions? 

Adora sighed before putting on a smile, "she can bunk with me. I can keep an eye on her in case she tries to take over the world again." To make her point, she came to Catra's side and playfully elbowed her. 

"I make no promises," Catra smirked, bumping Adora away with her hip, "Although I'm exhausted from saving your butts all the time. So I'll save my plotting for another day."

Glimmer quickly countered, "Excuse you! I saved you when brainwashed Hordak had you cornered!"

"Oh please, Sparkles! I had everything under control."

"Yeah right!"

* * *

The first few nights of Adora and Catra's sleeping situation, Catra was content with sleeping on the floor. She started out several feet away with the mattress pulled off the extra bed which had been brought in. As time went on, her cat bed inched closer to Adora's like a big cat protecting her loved ones. The closeness certainly made it easier for their midnight chats. Instead of fighting for the fate of the world, they could fight with all the pillows in the room. In the dark they could finally reminisce, laugh, and mend their relationship. Adora sincerely enjoyed getting to have her best friend back. She missed seeing Catra's earnest smile and enjoyed Catra's reactions to the newfound luxuries of peaceful life like sleeping in or eating cotton candy. 

Of course there were plenty of bumps along the road. It would certainly take a long while before time could heal the damage they had done to each other as well as patching the rifts Catra created with other members of the victorious rebellion. Despite that sometimes frustrating part of reality, Adora could see Catra trying as much as possible. Catra's malice was gone. Instead it was replaced by her goals to discover what she really wanted in life. Now she had the freedom to use her ambition and leadership in a productive way for the side of good. 

After an 18 hour day, both girls were exhausted and slunk into their beds. By this point in time, Catra's mattress had long since migrated to Adora's bedside.

With the lights off, Adora believed she would fall asleep quickly. Instead she found herself thinking about how something seemed to be missing. 

She ran through everything that had happened today. She tried to remember everything on the Princess Alliance's agenda for the past few weeks. Had they forgotten to help rebuild a village? Inspect supply routes? Clear destroyed robot parts from the woods? Surely all of that was taken care of. Adora had overseen those kinds of missions...

Yet she felt something tugging in her heart still. Gosh, it was going to keep her up all night-

"Hey Adora?" 

Catra's voice broke through Adora's reverie like a hammer to glass. Adora couldn't remember the last time she heard Catra say something so softly. That combination of words always seemed to carry mischief behind them. But tonight was different.

"Yes?" Adora murmured. She tried to match Catra's tone as if anything different might spook Catra. 

Hearing Catra shift around, Adora turned towards Catra to find her eyes peaking over the side with her ears drooping.

"It's cold down here... Can I come up there with you?"

Adora feigned a sigh, but gave permission with an earnest smile and kicked the blanket back. 

Catra promptly jumped onto the foot of the bed. Curling up like she used to when the still lived in the Fridge Zone, Catra grinned in thanks. Adora rolled her eyes as she replaced the blanket over the top of them and tucked her feet so Catra had plenty of room.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good, goodnight" Adora yawned finally feeling her exhaustion creep in. She knew she'd be able to sleep now.

The sound of a soft quiet purr helped lull her into a deep along with the relieving feeling of finding the missing piece.

From then on, the two slept like this every night. It became natural again to share a bed. At some point they joined the bed frame Catra took her mattress from so they had more room and so neither of them had to worry about being pushed onto the floor. Which happened... more than a couple times. Sometimes Adora would wake up to find Catra curled up in the crook of her knees, purring up a storm which resulted in several teasing quips throughout the following day. Then other times she would wake up to find they both had oriented themselves back to back. On the nights either of the two had nightmares, it wasn't uncommon for them to hold each other's hands to remind themselves they were safe and cared for each other.

After a longer time still, with many critical conversations under their belts, their default was to sleep in each other's arms. They took turns spooning each other, loving that they finally arrived to this place.

* * *

As an added bonus, Adora got Catra to promise to back rubs for the rest of their lives to make up for the scars from the Battle of Bright Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the She-Ra fandom for like 10 days and Catradora owns my heart. Please forgive this fic's faults or if they're are out of character. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a bit about Catra and Adora finding their way back to sharing a bed like they did in the first episode and wanted to add some fluff to the world.
> 
> Yes, I put Shadow Weaver back in jail because I don't trust her not to betray the rebellion. x3
> 
> Want to talk about She-Ra? Come find me on Twitter/Tumblr/Insta @BellaRaeAnne.


End file.
